You wanna leave? Okay, SCREW YOU!
by xo.Sana.ox
Summary: Sequeal to Moving to Forks? Wrong move?, Basically my version of new moon... Rated T with a little bit of M ;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Hey Guys! **

**Welcome to the SEQUEAL of Moving to forks? Wrong move? so What's happening is that Bella and Edward have been together for a year now so the Entire summer and Sophomore has passed, shes a senior now, it's one day before her birthday. okie...**

**now what's happening is that I am re-writting the twilight books into my own FUNNIER version of they dont even come CLOSE to the magnificent books but i girl can try to amuse herself and her readers, lol.**

**so i am done the re write of twilight, this is NEW MOON my style ;) like i said T WITH SOME M! i will be writting two more after this one too, so haha!**

**ENJOY!**

**L8R**

**I RUN WITH VAMPZ...**


	2. All I ask Mercy from the Pixie & Barbie

**A/N: Hey guys, How y'all doing...good, good... i've never been better... so here is the first chapter!!!!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**You wanna leave? Okay… SCREW YOU…**

**Chapter 1**

I opened my eyes, and I realized I loved my life! I AM EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN'S GIRLFRIEND! HE LOVES ME NOT JESS, OR LAUREN ME!!!! Just then my phone started ringing it was a ringtone I hadn't set for anyone…

(Kiss me thru the phone)

I looked at the caller ID to see it was Edward, I laughed.

"Hey," I said into the phone.

"Hello Love, how are you?" I heard his velvety voice; he was out hunting with Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper, they we having a boys night out while I was at the Cullens' with Esme, Rose, and Alice, we were going shopping today, or should I say again today… _My heart skipped a beat he called me love_

"I'm fine, how are you pretty boi?" I was greeted by his chuckle.

"I'm great, and you think I'm pretty? I'm flattered!" I could practically hear him batting his eyelashes.

"Chill Eddie... it's just a name… don't get you boxers in a knot." I heard him laugh on the other end.

"How do you know I wear boxers?" he asked.

"I donno, I just guessed but you know I am sleeping in YOUR room, with the closet about 5 feet away from me. Hmmm… you know what I think I'm gonna have a little peek…" I said getting off the bed, and walking slowly towards the closet door.

"Bella, don't you dare," by this time I was in front of the closet, "BELLA, STEP AWAY FROM THE CLOSET AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" I heart the voice coming not from the phone but from behind me. I looked over my shoulder, standing there was a frantic looking Edward. I smirked, I opened the door and saw pink boxers with yellow ducks on them I grabbed them and turned around.

"Aw! Little Eddie Waddie likes duckies!" I said holding the boxers in front of me, and that when he launched at me I screamed and ran for the bed, I knew he could catch me in under a second but I still ran and Edward played along he ran at human speed. But even at human speed he was faster then me. He tackled me on to the bed. I was lying on my back with Edward's boxers on top of me and him hovering over me.

He eyes were topaz with meant he was feeling umm… how much he LOVES me, I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in, my lips were an inch from his, when I pushed him off and got off the bed headed to the washroom.

"HEY!" he yelled taken back, he pouted. I laughed, I have that effect on EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN.

"Aw, I'm sorry Eddie, but I kinda have to brush my teeth, I have morning breath," I said as I open the washroom and headed inside, but Edward grabbed me and pushed me gently against the wall, his hands on either side on my face pressed against the wall. He leaned in so his lips where an inch from mine.

"I don't mind…" he whispered looking at my lips. I pushed him away. I saw the hurt in his eyes and pecked his cold cheek.

"I do cant you wait like five minutes!" he pouted "beside I have to pee like really badly!" he laughed as I waddled like a penguin to the washroom like a penguin.

AGGHH! I looked like shit! My hair was a HAYSTACK! It was sticking up but not as much as Edwards hair always was. I yanked my hair brush thru it trying to flattened it. But it my hair was being impossible so I just brushed my teeth and washed my face I wiped it with Edward's towel with smelled like him. I sighed.

I walked out of the washroom to see Edward standing in the exact same position as I left him, frowning. I bit back a laugh and went to lean on the wall he had me against before I went to the washroom. I grabbed the collar of his blue and white striped polo shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

I felt his frown turn into a smile, as he responded, I smiled too. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pull me up I wrapped my legs around his waist as I let go of his shirt and ran my hands thru his hair I heard him moan. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, I shivered and immediately regretted it, he gently but forcefully unwounded my leg from his waist and placed me on the ground, breaking the kiss, I glared at him, he just laughed. I stomped my foot and stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and kissed it.

"EWWW!!!!" I said, slapping his chest lightly cause I knew if I hit him hard I would end up hurting myself.

"Well, then don't stick up tongue out at me in my room," he said smiling crookedly. "Oh and by the way, Happy Birthday!"

"NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, as I braced myself from the evil pixie and blond Barbie. Sure enough the door flew open and I saw 6 smiling facing, but I knew for me the gates of mecry were now closed and the cyberus had left the gates of hell WIDE OPEN…

* * *

**SO Whatcha Guys think?**

**SIMPLE MATH!**

**REVIEWS+ ME READING 'EM= ME HAPPY = FASTER CHAPTERS**


	3. Authors Note BOYCOTT!

**A/N: **

**Hey Guys! **

**I'm sorry but this is to tell you guy i will not be writing this story...**

**untill I get aleast 7 reviews my brithday is coming and i really want reviews as a b-day present i want reviews from the people who love to read my stories.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!**

**THANK YOU!!!**

**BTW MY B-DAY IS JUNE 17TH!!!**

**L8R**

**I RUN WITH VAMPZ...**


	4. It's UR BDAY U HUNK!

**A/N: **

**Hey Guys! **

**I just haveeee to say this...**

**HAPPY 118TH BIRTHDAY EDWARD ANOTHANY MASEN CULLEN!!!**

**YOU GORGEOUS HUNK OF A MAN/BOY/GREEK GOD!!! **

**WE LOVE YOU!!!!**

**JUST WISH YOU WOULD STOP GROWING SO THAT I CAN CACH UP TO YOU AND YOU CAN DUMP BELLA AND TAKE ME!!!**

**LOL, I'M JUST JKING!!**

**LUV YA BELLA!!**

**BXE 4 LYF!!! OR SHOULD I SAY FOREVER.....**

**L8R**

**I RUN WITH VAMPZ...**


	5. Birthday Part I

**A/N: Hey guys, How y'all doing...good, good... i've never been better... I know I know dont kill me! i made this chapte EX-TRA LONG! 4 u and only you i just expect a review!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**You wanna leave? Okay… SCREW YOU…**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Okay, so let me fill you in. it's Sunday September the 13th 2009, 5 hours before my first party with my family, the Cullens'. Well they aren't officially my family but I practically live here! Karisa and Charlie are on a 2nd honeymoon. Esme and Karisa are best friends; Carlisle and Charlie are like friends 2.

My brother Andre loves all the Cullen especially Emmett cause of his childish pranks. He loves Esme cause of the way she treats him, Carlisle cause he lets him play with the doctor 'toys', Alice and Rose cause they play dress up with him, Jasper cause he lets him read all the 'big kid books'. And Edward cause he's teaching him how to play the piano.

See what I mean we are a BIG HUGE family, in a freaking weird kind of way. So anyway, here I am in Alice Cullen's ENORMUS bathroom/salon, as Rose and Alice rush thru outfits and make up and accessories. Finally they step into the bathroom and in Alice's hands was a royal blue dress with a silver pin in the middle. It was knee length. In Rose's Hand was a curler. I gulped.

They sat me down of the chair and after 2 HOURS my hair and makeup was done. I slipped into the dress. I heard Alice and Rose gasp. I turned and walked to the mirror, what I saw just COULDN'T be me… There in the mirror was a beautiful girl with pale almost translucent skin, mahogany curled locks cascading down her back bangs swift to the side. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and they were too wide.

"Wow," I said.

"Wow, doesn't even cover it," I heard Edward's voice say behind me. I turned and saw him is a black suit. His eyes were golden and excited. I smiled shyly. Edward came around and kissed me sweetly. He pulled back a little too soon for me. I pouted. He kiss me lightly and chuckled.

"we have plenty of time for that later, come on our family's waiting." He said smiling. my heart near popped out of my chest, OUR FAMILY! "Close your eyes." I did. And I felt him carry me downstairs.

I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful house I've seen decorated for my birthday. There was a banner with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLSIE WELLESIE' written on it so I knew Emmett was in charge of that. There was a huge cake, and a lot of presents. I frowned.

"Surprise!" the Cullens shouted. "Happy Birthday Bella!" I smiled. They all came and greeted me with kisses and hugs. After about three hours of truth and dare, spin the bottle, DDR, Sing-A-Long and twister Alice mentioned presents. I groaned.

"Alice I don't like presents.i told you not to." I told them all.

"weeeell, you also told me no party did I listen… NO! so suck it up and open present number one!" she said handed me her present blink sweetly and innocently. I sighed. Never go against the evil pixie.

I opened it to find the most gorgeous pair of sapphire earrings, the sapphire gems to resemble the shape of water were surrounded by diamond gems. I gasped. And Alice immediate took it the wrong way.

"If you don't like them I'll take them back…"she said taking them out of my hands.

"DON'T YOU DARE! THEY ARE MINE!!!" I growled yes growled at her, she laughed along with everyone else and placed her gift in my hands I smiled. She kissed my cheek swiftly.

"Bella…" I turned to see Rose with her gift in her hands. She smiled and hugged me. "Happy Birthday Honey! I know I am going to regret giving this to you but what the hell-o" she changed it because of the stern look Esme was giving her.

"Thanks Rosie," I opened her gift and squealed, it was Guitar Hero. "OH EM GEE I LOVE YOU!!" I said hugging her frantically.

"Okay but I think Edward's getting jealous." I giggled. "oh before I forget the rest of the stuffed is there too the guitar, drums and the system with everything."

"THANK U!!!"

"MY TURN!" the pixie said again.

"But you just gave it to me…" I said.

"I have more…" she said smiling.

And boy did she, I opened a skateboard necklace it was blue with white stars, a book called how to beauty books for girls, gossip girl season CDs, Iphone accessories (when I explained to her I didn't have an Iphone Jasper got out his present an Iphone the lastest one 120 freaking GB! And it was skinner then an itouch! I practically jumped him, thank god he was a vampire or I would have been dead), a star necklace, a grad photo album, a camera, an electric Guitar (when I asked her why she said I was going to develop an interest in the near future) , a video camera, a mug with my zodiac sign, a LARGE collection of stuffed animals and finally her most proud present… a makeup kit and a whole new wardrobe.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I looked around to see where she was but she was out of sight. Edward wrapped his arm around me, I don't know how but he is the only thing that can calm me. I sighed. "Thank you Alice."

"YOUR WELCOME I DO THIS CAUSE I LOVE YOU!" She said standing far away. I laughed. Emmett came next.

"this is just one of them I got you two presents" he said smiling smugly. I opened it to find a book. I blushed reading the obivious title.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! WHAT THE HELLO IS THIS!! 'DOING THE DEED THAT WITH GIVE YOU PLEASURE' WTF!!!" I blushed even bright and Emmett started laughing and so did everyone else.

"What? I knew you were virgin I was just giving you a bit of moral support." He said smiling.

"STAY OUT OF MY SEX LIFE!" I Screamed at him blushing like a manic. He laughed harder.

"No way little sis…" he said ruffling my hair, "the second present is… ENTERANCE TO THE HOTEST CLUB IN PORT ANGELES TONIGHT! By the way did you get that on tape jazz?" I look over to see a video camera in my direct behind a smirking Jasper. I felt myself go pale.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE DELTE IT NOW!" I screaming launching myself at him. He simply ran laughing. I sighed. And pouted at Edward I knew he could resist that.

"Can you get him for me Edward," I asked pouting and even adding the eyes. He gulped and nodded, I smiled and kissed him. "I love you!" he smiled then disappeared.

"Bella…" I turned to see Carlisle with Esme waiting Expectantly.

"Daddy? Mommy?" I smiled they had an envelop in their hand, I frowned. "You really didn't have to get me anything,"

"WE wanted to, besides it our daughter's EIGHTEENTH b-day she's an adult now." Esme said I was sure if she could cry she would have right now. I hugged her, and opened the envelop. Inside were 11 airplane tickets to Alaska. I smiled widely

"does this mean a family vacation?" I asked excitedly, they nodded. I squealed and hugged them.

"theres something else." Carlisle said. He reached into envelop and pulled out a necklace. It was a guardian angel necklace. He quickly clasped it around my neck and kissed my forehead. "We will always be with you honey,"

"Thank you…" I whispered. I saw him and Esme were smiling brightly, that the sun seemed dim compared. I hugged them again. I kissed their cheeks, and they disappeared. I saw that all the Cullens had disappeared.

I heard my lullaby that Edward had composed for me saying that I inspired it was playing. I followed it. It lead me up stairs to the enormous balcony I saw Edward standing there facing the forest and river view. He did notice me approach. I quiet made my way behind him and warp my arms round his waist. He embraced me as well. I closed my eyes and leaned into him. He sighed and kissed my head breathing in my scent which had become addiction to him.

"I love you Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too, Edward" I whispered back, I felt the ruby of a blush tiptoe to my face. Edward leaned down and kissed both of my cheeks. He cupped my face gently as if it was the most fragile and valuable thing in the world. He had said once that to him it was.

"will you get mad if… if I told you that I got you presents?" he asked scared. I sighed what a dick head!

"way to ruin the moment Edward," I said stepping out of his embrace. And faced the view.

"I can easily get you back in the mood." He replied wrapping his arms around me and burring his face in my neck, kissing it lightly, I knew that he could but I was mad at him I told him not to get me anything I had all I wanted which was him!!!

Flashback

"Bella," Edward sang so it sounded like BELL-LAAAAAA, "Your birthday's comin' up! What do you want!" he was jumping up and down in his seat. We were at my house and Karisa knew he was here. She also knew he was a vampire and so did Charlie. They had accepted the Cullens.

"Um…nothing, I don't want anything, I don't want you wasting your money on me and getting me something like I dunno a yatch." I turned around to see Edward talking frantically on the phone. He was saying something like 'no she doesn't want it take it back!' I figured he would do this. "EDWARD ANOTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" He looked up alarmed and scared he should be. "DID YOU BUY ME A FREAKING YATCH!!!"

"N-noooooo," he said stretching it a bit, "Psshhh… why-y would I do that?" I rolled my eyes.

"you guys are impossible!" I said sighing.

"but you are my GIRLFRIEND!" he said "shouldn't I deserve the right to treat you like a princess?"

"yeah but spending you family money isn't showing that I a princess it shows that I'm a gold-digging whore."

"Nonsense, my parents love you they would do anything for you, heck ROSEALIE the ICE QUEEN likes you,"

"whatever, just don't get me anything expensive," I said

"thank you!" he gathered me in his arms and kissed me passionately….

End of Flashback…

"Bella," Edward started "I didn't get you anything expensive, please jest open them…" I sighed Edward would win this war.

"Fine," I mumbled and he smashed his lips into mine picking me up off the floor I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed back, one his hands held me close to him while the othe caressed my face, my hand went in his hair messing it even more. Soon we broke apart cause I needed air. "wow, I should agree to presents more often," he laughed at that and went to get me present. He came back with two things. Oh now hes gonna get it

"before you say anything I am tell you they cost me less then Ten dollars!" I smiled at him. He handed them to me. "Happy Birthday Angel." I opened the first one it was a guitar tuner.

"Alice forgot to get that. She was going to give it to you but I knew that if she brought you anything else you would personally chop her into pieces and burn her." I laughed. I heard Alice yell thanks to Edward from downstairs. I opened the second one it was a couple of CDs. I looked up confused.

"what is this Edward?" he looked at me.

"All of my compositions, I know you love them and thought you might want to hear whenever you want," I looked up I couldn't believe this. "I cant get you something else if you want" he hurried and continued blabbing. i put down the CDs and crashed my lips into his, he was too shocked to respond.

"Shut up and kiss me you big goof!" I said against his lips, he chuckled and kiss me back. We kissed for what seemed like hours before we were pulled apart my Alice and Emmett.

"Come on Bella!" Emmett boomed. "you can 'do the deed' with him later." Edward growled. And I scowled at him.

"Come on Bella, time for phase 2; dress sexy, torture Edward, and go CLUBBING!" Alice giggled excitedly. Edward groaned, he must have see the dress in Alice's mind. Then the last part hit me.

"CLUBBING! As in dancing!' I said, Alice nodded. My eyes went wide.

"don't worry love, I catch you if you fall," Edward said kissing my lips sweetly. I was a tad dazed.

"COME ON!" Alice said dragging me with ease.

"I love you and only you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if I don't come out of this alive please remember that and write it on my grave." I said and he chuckled.

"I love you and only you too Isabella Marie Swan." And with a final kiss he left me with the evil pixie and Barbie yet again.

"Oh boy…"

* * *

**Funny? Boring? Amusing? Disusting?**

**Hate it? Love it? Both?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**I'M ALL EARS!**

**REVIEW!**

**The buttons haunting you its saying;**

**'PRESS ME!'**


End file.
